


A Kind Hand

by Dragonnova



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonnova/pseuds/Dragonnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Psiioniic has not learned to control his anger, but perhaps a kind hand can turn away wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardlii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlii/gifts).



There’s a chilly moment of silence, followed by a heavy sinking in the pit of your gut; at the same time your hair raises and you feel as though that heavy weight in your stomach is the only thing holding you to the planet’s surface.  Your power surges, licking at the corporeal shell it’s incased in, raging to be free – to smite them all for daring to so much as breath in _his_ general direction, let alone have the audacity to raise a hand against him.

The object that had been hurled at the Signless hangs suspended in the air a few inches from his nubby horn. _It’s some sort of harmless fruit_ , your pan whispers in the back of your skull before it’s drowned out by the rage that is flooding your senses.  Somehow, in the haze of pure indignation you take notice that Signless had seen it coming, braced for it, and expected it even; he turned his head and ducked so that the side of his head and horn would take the brunt of the impact.

Signless flinches for just a moment, and then eases the tension in his muscles when the hit never lands. You can see bewilderment as he starts to turn his head and blinks. 

The moment you feel his tension ebb, your fury breaks through the already cracked and broken reservoir of your restraint.  Your psionic power crackles, and the smell of burning ozone invades your nub as the rotten fruit violently snaps away from Kan’s face and launches back at the assailant.  You can’t help the pleased curl of your lip when it connects with the troll’s forehead so hard you can hear the audible whiplash crack of his neck as he’s thrown from his seat.

“Psiioniic!” The voice that calls your alias is not the one you expected; out of the corner of your eye you see Dolorosa scrambling to her feet from her seat near the crowd, and then your vision tinges red and blue, swirling into purple edges, and you know your optic blast will be the last thing these heathens will know on this miserable God forsaken sphere.

Disciple hits you hard, launching herself from her stance a few feet away and landing squarely in the middle of your back.  She swiftly wraps her legs around your thorax as she grips both your larger horns in her hands and wrenches your head back, diverting your blast into the dark sky.  She’s a tiny little troll and yet she still manages to use all her power and mass to continue dragging you backwards until the both of you fall off the back of the stage together.

You lie there dazed in a tangle of limbs staring up at the stars.

“Hmmm… I could have sworn that I told you to calm your electric tits not fur minutes ago when you scared those little girls with your death glare,” she says and hisses down at you from her perch on your chest. Honestly, you’re dazed enough that you’re not even sure how she managed to get off your back and on your chest.

“A lot happened,” you say, glaring up at her.

 “Please! Everyone be still, everything will be alright.  He didn’t mean to hurt anyone; I swear everything will be fine.” Signless is trying to calm the crowd of people, you feel guilty about causing him more trouble, yet at the same time you want to shield him from the vile things of the world.  You’re not a bit sorry you took a stand to protect him.

“You should go apologize, Tuna,” Dis says, still sitting on your chest, claws digging into your shoulders.

“To that filth that tried to hurt him? I would sooner wrap a bow on my bulge and mail myself to the Condesce’s flagship,” you say with a rumbling growl following closely behind.

“I will not have that kind of talk around here,” Rosa says as she shoos Dis off your chest.

You hadn’t realized Rosa had gotten in on this as well.  The lines of worry furrowing her brow make your heart ache and you swear you just caught the moonlit glint of unfallen tears in her eyes.  You thought you hated seeing her upset before; being the cause of her distress leaves you feeling as though someone just ripped your bloodpusher right out of your rib cage.

“Come on, let us go.  Kankri can fix everything here,” Rosa whispers as she wraps gentle hands around your upper arm and guides you to your feet.

“Well purrhaps he is getting to be a bit better at this, at least we don’t have to tie him up and put the cone of shame on him anymore!”  Disciple says, a halfway cross between a giggle and a purr punctuating her delight.

“Dis!” Rosa hisses her nickname; it sounds more like a quick hiss to scare off a stray meowbeast than anything.  Disciple takes it just as it sounds and lets out an answering yowl as she hops away to Signless’ side.

Signless is actually trying to help the cretin that had attempted to assault him mere moments before.  You can see a young troll nodding at the hushed orders Kankri is issuing as he cleans off the gunk the fruit left, then the little troll disappears into the crowd to seek help.  You start to protest, begin to pull your arm away from Rosa so you can march over to Kankri and drag him away.  These people just tried to humiliate him and he’s _still_ trying to reach out to them.

Rosa does not release her grip on you; instead she tightens her hold on your elbow and pulls you closer to the exit of the small auditorium. “Let it be, Psiioniic.”

“But those people just tried to offend him and he’s HELPING them! If he wishes to reach these people he should teach them fear, there are dire consequences for one’s actions and they should suffer for -” You snarl and pull harder, feeling your arm slipping free of her grasp.

You’re suddenly aware of the cool touch of Dolorosa’s hand as she cups your cheek against her palm; the gentle soothing brush of her thumb against your cheek silences your tirade instantaneously.  She softly guides your head to face her, and somewhere in the back of your mind amid the stunned silence you faintly wonder how such a gentle touch could hold such power over you.  You have known masters that held tremendous power and fear for most of your miserable existence. You’ve been bound and beaten into submission, nearly broken completely by your previous ‘employment’ – but you have never known anything to hold such power as this kind touch.

Your eyes lock with hers and you notice that she does not falter the way most trolls do when they try to look you in the eyes.  She doesn’t shift her deep jade irises nervously while trying to figure out the glowing opacity of yours.  She knows she has your attention and she seems proud of that fact; you can tell by the way her lip curls upwards into a tight pleased smirk.

“Has anyone ever told you that a kind hand turns away wrath?” she asks, and her smile widens to reveal a flash of pearly fangs.

“N-no,” you stammer, and then try to pull together the shreds of your dignity and swallow your rapidly hammering blood-pusher back down. “No, but I can kind of see it.  I think I need more information about this subject – y-you should inform me further.”

“Or I could show you,” she says and then you feel she slips both hands over your shoulder and around your neck to thread her fingers through the back of your hair. 

You didn’t need very much convincing to lean down closer, bumping your forehead against hers as she leans upwards on tip toe.  She brushes her lips against yours and you wonder how silly everything must look and sound.  Life is not a cheesy romance novel, and yet you can’t deny you see fireworks behind your closed eyelids. Rosa’s lips mold to yours for just a second before she pulls away and you mourn the loss of contact the moment it’s gone.

“See, I bet you do not even remember being angry, now do you?” She says, smiling at you as you focus on the touch of her cute little turned up nub against yours.

“No, I don’t see.  I’m stupid and I need to repeat the process a few times before it can finally sink in,” You whisper.

She laughs and it’s the most glorious thing you’ve ever heard.  You’ve never heard Rosa laugh like this before and you think you’ll be forever addicted to the sound of it.  You must hear it more.  “You are not stupid, do not say such things.  You are more of a ‘hands on’ learner,” she says.

“I agree, and I think I need more hands on everything,” you say and slide your hands down her back, reveling in the soft curves of her form. 

She stops you midway down by wriggling and pulling away out of your grasp.  She leans back in long enough to playfully slap your shoulder.  
  
“Cheeky bastard, none of that,” she says with laughter.

“I can’t be a cheeky bastard I didn’t get to the cheeks,” you say and make a grabby hands motion in her direction.

“You are incorrigible, do you know that?” She says and steps further away from the auditorium, out of earshot of the crowd. 

You knew she was still leading you away, trying to distract you and the more you thought about it the more you began to doubt yourself. What if this was just a ploy to distract you, what if you’re just a nuisance to all of them? 

Something must have shown on your face because her smile faltered as she looked at you - you never were very good at keeping your worries to yourself.  “What just happened? Where did my Psiioniic go?” She asks.

“I’m sorry,” you mumble in reply.

“What? What for?” she asks, confused by the sudden turn.

You refuse to make eye contact with her this time, choosing instead to turn your head and stare at the ground near your feet. “I’ll try not to be a burden; you don’t need to distract me.  I’ll wait out here if you want to go back in.”

“First of all – _Look At Me_ ,” She states flatly, and the tone of her voice chills you to the core.  You quickly obey and fear seeing the angry look you suspect is there.  However, she’s not angry; she looks more sad and bewildered by your sudden downswing. “Second – thank you for protecting my son for me.”

You tilt your head quizzically at her, not sure if she’s joking or perhaps you hadn’t heard her right.  From the moment you joined Signless, he and Muelin have been trying to get you to calm down and take things in stride.  You came from a hard life being conditioned into the role of a Helmsman, you’re movements and mentality had always been militant and obedient.  However, now that you have freedom to make your own choices you find that you’re always messing things up.  You’ve tried so hard to change, but you love them all so dearly that you can’t help but defend them from any threat – no matter how small.

“I mean it, Mituna.” Rosa says your real name and you feel your heart flutter again.  “Since you joined us, I feel like I can finally rest a bit easier knowing that we have nothing to fear.  You will protect us, and I believe in you.  You may get a bit heavy handed with doling out punishment, and the crimes may not entirely warrant such retributions – but that is something that can be worked on. You just need to learn to forgive people, and don’t sweat the small stuff.”

“I’ll try,” you say, but she suddenly presses her finger to your lips.

“Third thing – you are not a burden and I better not hear you say that again.  Plus, I was not trying to distract you; I was merely searching for an opportunity for purely selfish reasons and said opportunity presented itself.”  Rosa leans into you and you instinctively wrap your arms around her pulling her as close as possible. Her finger is still on your lower lip –tracing it slowly.

“Really?” You ask.

“Truly,” She replies, and lowers her hand.  She pulls out of your embrace enough that she can drop her arms and wrap them around you in return.  You encase her in your arms as she drops her head to your shoulder.

“So all those times you sat behind us during one of Kan’s speeches; you were not actually listening to him talking about kindness, equality, and forgiveness?” You ask, nuzzling her hair with your nose.

“I have heard it, but no - I was thoroughly enjoying the view,” Rosa says, and you can feel the smile on her lips when she presses them against your neck.

“The view?” you ask, pressing further but suspecting the answer already.

“Yes, indeed, the view of your glorious rump. You have a magnificent  S-curve to your cheeks,” she says.

“And you call me cheeky!”

“I was merely waiting for the opportunity to seize the chance,” Rosa says and suddenly drops her right hand off your back to grab a palm full of your backside.

“Madam, you go too far! The other cheek is now jealous, you must make amends,” you say.

“Really? I did not mean to offend, let me correct this injustice immediately,” Rosa says, but instead of making good on her promise she shifts upwards and kisses you the moment you lean down into reach.

All worry and fear washes away in that moment, the only thing on your mind is the soft press of her lips and the silky feel of her hair as you card your fingers through it and pull her closer to deepen the kiss.  You’re vaguely aware that her hand is still resting on the incline of your hip, and you’re contemplating making a southern move yourself when you hear another person let out a deep and exaggerated throat clearing not too far from your position.

“What the hell is this?” Signless says and you can hear the warning growl just below the surface.

You suddenly pull away from Rosa, and blurt out, “I’M LEARNING ABOUT KIND HANDS!” That wasn’t exactly the best thing to say, you try to correct it “and FORGIVENESS AND HOW MUCH YOU’RE FULL OF IT.”

“Close enough,” Dis says as she slides next to Signless, all the while wearing the biggest ‘ _meowbeast ate the tiny featherbeast’_ grin.

                 

 


End file.
